Addiction
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Lisbon boit à en devenir saoule ? Et surtout ... Qu'arrive-t-il quand un certain Patrick Jane assiste à la scène, perd son sang-froid et qu'il est près à tout pour aider sa supérieure ? Rating T : comportement et paroles   parfois
1. Retour des démons

_Bonjour tout le monde, je suis nouvelle ici . Je suis une grande fan de Mentalist et du JISBON 3 . Je vais vous présenter une de mes premières fanfictions, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît =S ... J'appréhende ...  
><em>

_ Étant donné que je joue Teresa et Patrick, __je tiens quand même à préciser que, dans mes histoires, le comportement de nos 2 favoris n'est pas vraiment comme dans la série . Je m'explique :_

_**Lisbon**, qui d'habitude et renfermée, dure, forte etc ... Ne sera pas entièrement comme ça dans mes fanfic's, car je laisserai son côté sentimental, fragile et tout le tralala ressortir . _

_Il en va de même pour **Jane**, sauf que pour lui, nous avons l'habitude de le voir doux, attendrissant, mignon, mais il révèlera quelques facettes cachées dans mes fanfic's . Bien sûr, je garderais sa personnalité intacte, mais il y aura des fois où il pourra ce montrer ... Surprenant ... **°~°... ==**_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Je change juste leurs habitudes ... (A)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Addiction<span>**

I. Retour des démons

La semaine fut longue, l'enquête compliquée ... Toute l'équipe était épuisée . L'affaire Aylen était enfin classée, mais avait bouleversé Teresa Lisbon. En effet, cette enquête parlait d'une pauvre mère de famille, assassinée, laissant ses 3 enfants et son mari alcoolique derrière elle, évidemment, quelques similitudes rappelèrent tristement à Lisbon, le sort de sa mère défunte et de son passé douloureux ... Durant toute cette affaire, l'agent chef se forçait à être aussi déterminée et forte que d'habitude, mais le mal et la tristesse la rongeaient peu à peu . Quand l'enquête fut enfin terminée, toute l'équipe eu le droit à 1 semaine de congés payés .

Lisbon, épuisée et au combien effondrée, entra dans son appartement sans vie . La porte s'était refermée par la force du pied de l'agent, les clefs s'effondrèrent par terre et le placard qui était normalement fermé à clefs était entrain de s'ouvrir par les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme . Le souffle court, les yeux embués par les larmes, la respiration haletante et irrégulière ... Lisbon allait faire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise qu'elle pensait avoir chassée il y a longtemps ...

Le placard était ouvert, divers alcools se tenaient là, face à elle . D'une main mal assurée, Lisbon agrippa la première bouteille qu'elle avait trouvait, il s'agissait de Tequila . Cette fameuse Tequila qu'elle partageait avec Bosco à la fin de leurs enquêtes, qu'elle avait partagée, autrefois ... Avant ... Dans le passé ... Avant la mort de Bosco ... Ces souvenirs effondraient encore un peu plus la jeune femme qui n'avait plus aucun scrupule à faire revenir ses démons ... Elle allait boire ce soir, elle allait boire pour oublier, et ce n'allait certainement pas être avec une seule bouteille que sa tristesse allait s'évaporer !

Tout cela était bien sûr dans l'idée de penser qu'elle allait rester seule toute la soirée ... C'était sans compter un Patrick Jane qui avait, comme d'habitude, remarqué son comportement bouleversé . Ce Patrick Jane qui, en ce moment même, prenait les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Lisbon .

Apparemment, la soirée ne faisait que commencer ..

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? =S<strong>

**Hum ... Puis-je avoir l'audace de vous demander quelques petites reviews ? Je prends tout en compte =)**


	2. Patrick Jane Stupéfiant consultant

_Bonjour/Hello chères lectrices ( et lecteurs ? ) . Je tiens à remercie__r_ **bluefighter** _p__our sa review qui m'a convaincu de continuer et à_** MeganLL** .

_En espérant que ce 2e chapitre vous plaira tout autant =) Et comme dit, attendez-vous à voir un début de Patrick Jane peu commun ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>II. Patrick Jane ... Stupéfiant consultant .<span>**

Patrick Jane avait bien remarqué l'état bouleversé de sa supérieure, combien de fois n'avait-il pas essayé de l'hypnotiser discrètement pour la faire parler et pour faire évacuer sa peine ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas essayé de lui remonter le moral, comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas essayé de lui parler pour la réconforter ? Toutes les techniques qui d'habitude marchaient à la perfection, avaient été réduites en cendres par le caractère bien trempé de Lisbon qui, en aucun cas, ne voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait être faible à certains moments . Aaaah fierté quand tu nous tiens ! Mais il n'allait certainement pas la laisser se détruire inutilement ni la laisser seule pendant 1 semaine ... Foi de Patrick Jane !

Après avoir monté toutes les marches nécessaires, Jane était arrivé dans un petit couloir étroit, il n'avait pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière car son seul but se trouvait là, juste à côté de lui ... Ce but, c'était la porte numéro 23, la porte de sa supérieure .

_Toc, toc, toc_

Pas de réponse

_Toc, toc, toc_

A l'intérieur, Lisbon avait déjà entamé la quart de sa 2e bouteille de Tequila . Habituée à l'alcool à forte dose, l'équilibre de la jeune femme était encore raisonnable, mais peut-être pas autant que son mental car, après avoir entendu les tapes répétées sur la porte d'entrée, l'agent chef, sûre d'être encore à peu près sobre, finit par dire à haute voix :

**_ Y a personne !**

Persuadée que sa réponse allait être convaincante, Lisbon reprit une nouvelle gorgée de Tequila, plaquant sa bouche sur le goulot de la bouteille désormais vidée à moitié .

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jane commençait de plus en plus à comprendre ce qu'était entrain de faire la jeune femme . Déterminé à la sortir de sa morosité, Patrick, qui était le roi de l'interdit, je vous le rappelle, passa son badge de consultant en travers de la porte, enclencha la poignée et fut dans l'appartement en moins de 2 . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard vint se poser sur une Lisbon titubante, une bouteille d'alcool à la bouche et buvant le contenu comme de l'eau . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait sa supérieure dans cet état , mais ce soir là, il sentait l'énervement le gagner ... Malgré lui ...

**_ Lisbon ?**

L'intéressée le dévisageait, tout en continuant de boire, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour constater qu'il y avait un intrus dans son appartement, et qu'en plus il s'agissait de son consultant !

**_ Jane ! Ah nan, z'avez pas l'droit d'êt' là ... Gné chez moi ! Alors zou ... Fchit ! Dehors !**

Réussit-elle a dire entre deux gorgées en pointant la sortit de son doigt .

Estomaqué par le comportement de Lisbon, Jane, fidèle à ses habitudes, n'écouta pas les ordres de sa supérieure et commençait à avancer vers elle . Une fois face à la jeune femme, le consultant lui prit la bouteille des mains pour la poser sur la table. Une fois la Tequila poser, ses yeux se relevèrent et son regard intimidant s'était poser sur celui de Lisbon qui, à priori, ne savait plus quoi faire . Jane s'était un peu plus rapproché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'agent chef .

En voyant Patrick Jane se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, une bouffée de chaleur la prit soudainement, ce qui avait tendance à faire diminuer son taux d'alcool, immédiatement, ou du moins, elle en avait l'impression car ce sentiment la ramenait sur terre. A ce moment là, elle commençait à prendre conscience de la situation et comprit que, jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu un Jane aussi énervé que maintenant et bizarrement, elle en était presque effrayée ! Ne voulant pas se sentir faible, Lisbon reculait de plusieurs pas alors que le consultant la suivait de près en marchant droit vers elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en arrière . Le moment tant redouté était arrivé . Le dos de l'agent senior vint se plaquer contre le mur, la laissant ainsi coincée entre celui-ci et Jane, qui continuait d'avancer dangereusement vers sa supérieure .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Certes, ce chapitre est encore court, veuillez m'en excuser, mais c'est la première fois pour moi . Je vous promets d'écrire plus les prochaines fois =) Reviews ? (A) 3<em>**

_**Et, pour me faire pardonner un peu plus, je vais vous mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre :**_

_" _Jane ! Je vous en prie, partez !_

__ Non ! Je veux que vous compreniez que votre geste est complètement grotesque et stupide !_

__ Oh pitié ! On dirait mon frère !_

__ Ahha ! Je savais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à vous le dire ..._

__ DEHORS ! "_


	3. Manière douce ou manière forte ?

_Toujours là pour un 3e chapitre ?__ Alors c'est parti, je vous laisse le découvrir =)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>III. Manière douce ou manière forte ?<span>**

_Les 20 secondes de silence semblèrent interminables pour la jeune femme . Trop intimidée par la situation et laissant son côté fier de côté, Lisbon baissa finalement la tête ._

**_ Lisbon, regardez moi..**. _Dit-il dans un souffle ._

_Voyant qu'elle ne cèderai en aucun cas à sa demande, il reprit sur un ton plus ferme, plus sec ._

**_ Regardez moi !**

_A ces mots, la jeune femme baissa encore plus sa tête, déterminée à ne plus devoir regarder son consultant, de peur qu'elle ne rougisse encore plus, ou que la peur qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment ne se voit dans son regard perdu . Ne tenant plus face à l'attitude de l'agent senior, que, soit dit en passant, Jane comprenait parfaitement, le consultant vint poser son index sous le menton de Lisbon et l'incita à relever son visage pour la forcer à le regarder . Visiblement mal à l'aise de savoir que son courage l'avait abandonné, l'agent senior avait fermé les yeux, pour être sure de ne pas avoir besoin de plonger son regard dans celui de son collègue ... Pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse ... Honte à elle ... Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit enfin l'initiative de se séparer de l'emprise de Jane, fila sous son bras et vint se poster face à lui, les yeux à présents rivés vers le sol ._

**_ Jane ! Je vous en prie, partez !** _Réussit-elle à dire en essayant de retenir les larmes qu'elle tenter de cacher ._

**_ Non ! Je veux que vous compreniez que votre geste est complètement grotesque et stupide !**

**_ Oh pitié !** **On dirait mon frère !** _La timidité était désormais partit, laissant place à un début de colère . Elle releva sa tête et plongea son regard froid dans celui de son consultant .  
><em>

**_ Ahha ! Je savais bien que je n'était pas le seul à vous le dire ... **_Finit-il par dire en adoptant un sourire colgate, qui faisait son charme et qui, d'habitude, enlevait toute colère de Lisbon ... Mais pas cette fois !__ C'était la phrase, apparemment humoristique, de trop . La colère avait submergé la jeune femme . L'alcool avait un effet particulièrement énervant qui consistait de faire monter les sentiments éprouvés à une vitesse folle ._

**_ DEHORS !** _Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant à vive allure vers la porte, dans le but de l'ouvrir et de chasser son consultant . Bien sûr, les sanglots n'étaient pas compris dans son plan et elle ne pouvait désormais plus cacher sa faiblesse, ce qui l'avait mise encore plus en colère . Alors qu'elle marchait droit vers ladite porte, une main vint attraper son poignet ._

**_ Lâchez-moi, ou je vous jure que vous allez ...**

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, Jane qui tenait le poignet de sa supérieure dans sa main droite, avait ramener celle-ci contre lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger . Le consultant vint poster son visage près du cou de la jeune femme et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille ._

**_ Chhhht ... T,t,t,t ... Allons ... Du calme Lisbon, du calme ... **_Souffla-t-il._**  
><strong>

_Face à ce geste et à ces paroles ( au combien enivrantes ), la respiration de l'agent devint saccadée . Face à la force avec laquelle Jane l'avait ramené contre lui, quelques mèches de cheveux avaient recouverts le visage de Lisbon._

**_ Jane ... Lâchez moi ... Je vous en prie, laissez moi tranquille ...**

_Son ton était suppliant, elle essayait de bouger, doucement, pour éviter d'être encore plus longtemps dans l'étreinte forcée de son consultant. Mais Patrick n'allait pas se laisser submerger par sa mauvaise conscience, car il était déterminé à aider sa supérieure, et sa leçon ne faisait que commencer ..._

**_ Lisbon, comprenez-moi . Je suis là pour vous aider . Vous vous souvenez, un jour alors que nous étions enfermés, je vous avais promis d'être toujours là pour vous sauver et vous aider . Il est temps pour moi de vous montrer que je tiens mes promesses .**

_Sa voix était douce et rassurante, tout en parlant, il avait bercé la jeune femme, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui ( du moins, pas pour l'instant ... ) . A la fin de sa phrase, il avait enlevé les mèches qui recouvraient le joli visage de sa supérieure et finit par lui donner un baiser sur la tempe . Lisbon se sentait plus en sécurité, les doux bercements de Patrick avaient un peu plus rassurés la jeune femme, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, sa fierté la poussa à donner un coup dans le ventre de Jane ... A nouveau libre, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, l'ouvra dans un fracas et pointa la sortie du doigt . Certes, il était bien gentil de vouloir l'aider, et l'allusion à sa promesse l'avait beaucoup touché ... Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, elle n'était pas faible ! ... Si ?_

**_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Fichez le camp !**

_Ses cris avaient attisés la curiosité de ses voisins de palier, qui avaient sorti leurs têtes dans l'encadrement de leur porte . N'y portant pas attention, les yeux de Lisbon étaient devenus rouges et étaient désormais remplis de larmes . Mais la gentillesse de Jane avait assez durée ! Si la jeune femme ne voulait pas d'aide, c'était son choix ... Mais pas celui du consultant . La manière douce ne marchait pas ? Et bien alors, c'était l'occasion de tester la manière forte ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait baisser les bras . Il allait aider Lisbon, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Il ne laisserait certainement pas l'alcool briser la vie de sa supérieure... Foi de Patrick Jane !_

* * *

><p><strong>Hum ... Verdict ? =S * drapeau blanc *<strong>

**Ah! Je vous avez prévenu que mes persos allaient être surprenants ... A vous de voir si vous aimez ce style ou pas ... Des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions m'aiderais énormément pour créer la suite de ma fanfic' ... Si toute fois, il est envisageable que je la continue ... =S**_  
><em>


	4. Face cachée de Patrick Jane

_Alors oui, je sais, il est encore court, fait c'est parce-que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre . Eh oui, moi aussi je pensais que j'en ferais beaucoup plus, mais tout compte fait, suite à un rêve au combien révélateur pour moi, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées pour écrire une nouvelle fanfiction ! Espérons que vous apprécierez tout autant ce chapitre et le prochain ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>V. Face cachée de Patrick Jane<strong>

Le coup de coude qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre, avait réussi à déstabiliser le consultant qui porta machinalement ses mains au niveau de la douleur . Cette fois s'en était trop, Lisbon était déterminée à vouloir se débarrasser de lui ? Et bien lui, était déterminé à donner une leçon à sa supérieure . Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Donnant de fausses idées à Lisbon, Jane se dirigeait alors vers la porte d'entrée . Aussitôt arrivé dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, le consultant fit volte-face en un rien de temps . Surprise, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était entrain de se passer et ne bougea pas d'un poil, tandis que Jane avait déjà refermé la porte et l'avait verrouillé en un temps record . L'agent senior, qui venait enfin de réaliser ce que venait de faire Jane, était folle de rage et commença alors à marteler de coups le torse de son consultant tout en criant des injures .

**_ ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SALAUD ! SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !**

Conscient que sa supérieure était dans un état de rage indéfinissable, Jane mit fin aux coups de la jeune femme en lui saisissant les poignets . Puis, il parla sur un ton tout à fait naturel mais qui signifiait aussi qu'il se contenait afin de ne pas sortir de ses gonds, une seule personne en colère monstre suffisait !

**_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable ma chère Lisbon . Par contre, je vais rester ici, avec vous, autant de temps qu'il le faut pour que vous compreniez vos erreurs et que vous m promettiez de ne plus boire à en devenir saoule . Si vous acceptez, je pars ... Si vous refusez, vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'on peut le penser . Surtout quand il s'agit d'aider une amie ...**

Silence stupéfait .

**_ Alors ? Que décidez-vous ?**

L'agent senior eut un fou rire nerveux .

**_ Ce sont des menaces Jane ? Vous me menacez ? Si vous croyez que je vais vous promettre une chose quasi impossible et qu'en plus je devrais céder à votre menace, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil !**

**_ Vous êtes bien sûr de votre choix ?**

**_ Oui ! Maintenant, sortez !**

**_ Comme vous voulez .**

A ces mots, Lisbon avait voulu répondre d'une façon ironique et cruelle mais elle n'en eut pas le temps . En effet, Jane l'avait violemment attrapé par le bras et commençait à la ramener jusqu'au salon . Sachant qu'elle ne laisserait certainement pas faire par Monsieur boucles d'or, la jeune femme, avec sa main de libre, tira sur le col du consultant, le forçant à s'arrêter. Une fois stoppés, l'agent senior vint plaquer sa main contre la joue de Jane avec une force digne d'un homme, laissant une grosse trace rouge sur ladite joue . Puis elle lui en donna une deuxième, puis une troisième, et une quatrième et ainsi de suite, alternant sur chaque joues .

Ces claques étaient comme des électrochocs, et ce fut à ce moment là que Jane comprit qu'il fallait la calmer ! Aussitôt, il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre sa main et cria, sur un ton effrayant et intimidant, lui aussi .

**_ ÇA SUFFIT LISBON ! ÉCOUTEZ-MOI !**

Ouaw ! C'était la première fois que l'intéressée voyait Patrick Jane s'énerver et surtout, lui crier dessus ! Ce qui avait causé un long silence de sa part, bien qu'elle essayait toujours de lui échapper en faisant des gestes brusques avec ses mains ... Puis, il la retint avec sa main libre, tandis que l'autre avait emprisonner le menton de Lisbon . Parfaitement maîtrisée et dans l'incapacité de faire un seul mouvement, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus et se vit dans l'obligation d'écouter son consultant . Mauvaise perdante, elle baissa son regard et fixa le sol, ce qui causa une pression au niveau de son menton par la main de Jane, l'obligeant à nouveau à le regarder .

__ _**J'ai dit : écoutez-moi ! Sachez que je ne vous laisserez pas seule, vous avez besoin d'aide et vous le savez . Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi et je ne vous laisserai**** vous détruire****, en aucun cas !**** Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?****!**

Estomaquée par ce que venir de lui dire Jane, Teresa ne savait plus quoi répondre, ni quoi faire .

**_ Bien ... Maintenant, venez . Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de faire une croix sur l'alcool et de jeter toutes vos bouteilles .**

BAM ! C'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire . Jeter ses bouteilles ? Et puis quoi encore ?

**_ Non mais ça va pas ? C'est bien aimable à vous de vouloir m'aider, mais je ne jetterai jamais mes bouteilles, croyez-moi !**

**_ C'est ce que nous allons voir ...**

A ces mots, Jane se dirigea vers le placard où se trouvaient tous les alcools et en prit 3 d'un coup. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre et les jeta par dessus bord.

_CLING CLING CRR ! ..._

Choquée et plus qu'énervée par ce que venait de faire son consultant, Lisbon se hâta vers ladite fenêtre, pencha la tête et put voir des tas de morceaux de verres qui jonchaient à même le sol, l'alcool s'était répandu dans la ruelle .

**_ ... Salopard ...**

Toujours sous le choc, l'agent senior avait dit ça dans un murmure, les yeux écarquillés face à Jane . Et c'était reparti pour une série de claque en son honneur ! Tout en se dégageant des mains de Lisbon, le consultant plaça sa main dans les cheveux de sa supérieure et referma son emprise. _**( Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, son emprise ne fait pas mal, c'est Jane après tout, il sait comment maîtriser quelqu'un sans lui faire mal )**_ C'est alors qu'il la forçait à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine . Il s'était placé en face du robinet et l'avait actionné . Il prit un torchon propre qui traînait aux alentours et le passa sous l'eau . Une fois celui-ci entièrement mouillé, Jane vint le poser sur le visage de sa supérieure, qui se débattait face à son emprise forcée et au combien humiliante pour elle, du moins, ce qu'elle en pensait . Le froid glacial de l'eau stoppa immédiatement les gestes de la jeune femme qui se raidit à son contact . Jane ré humidifia le torchon au moins 3 fois afin de calmer sa jeune femme . Et c'est bel et bien ce qui s'était passé ! Instantanément, Lisbon s'était calmée, retrouvant une respiration normale et une attitude, elle aussi, normale .

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son équilibre, son mental et son comportement à peu près habituel .

Bizarrement, elle n'en voulait pas à Jane, elle lui était presque reconnaissante face à ce geste, dur, mais au combien radical .

**_ Merci ...**

Ce fut le seul mot que Lisbon eut le courage de prononcer dans un souffle. La main de son consultant s'était retirée des cheveux de la jeune femme pour venir se poser sur son épaule . Jane fit une légère pression contre celle-ci pour inciter sa supérieure à s'approcher de lui . Réticente et encore mal à l'aise face à la situation qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne céda pas et ce fut à Jane de prendre l'initiative de la ramener contre lui et de la serrer dans ses bras tout en la berçant calmement . La jeune femme finit par laisser sortir sa douleur, sa tristesse . Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**_ Chhhht , je suis là ... Je suis là ...**

Il continuait de la bercer et avait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Lisbon. Il lui donna un doux baiser sur le sommet de sa tête puis y colla son front .

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ... Bien sûr, j'imagine que vous avez déjà une petite idée de la façon dont va se jouer la prochaine partie ? ;)<strong>

**Jisbon ? =)**


	5. Tabous cachés Tabous adoptés !

_Alors voilà ... C'est la fin ... Ce n'est pas le plus long de tous les chapitres, mais il est très fort, très intense ... RATING T les enfants ! J'espère que ma fanfic' vous a plus et je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! =) 3_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues durant mon projet, merci à vous ! **Bluefighter ; Enjoy ; Maya ; janeandteresa ; Tic-et-tac !** Merci ! 3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tabous cachés, tabous adoptés !<strong>

Jane et Lisbon étaient calmes et sereins à présents . Le consultant continuait de caresser et de bercer la jeune femme tout contre son son torse, les bras enroulés autour d'elle. C'était un symbole de protection, de sécurité ... D'amour ? Soudain, le visage de l'agent senior se déplaça et fit face à celui de Jane . Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'intéressé qui n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qui se trouvait à cet instant dans le regard de sa supérieure . Elle avait de si jolis yeux, de beaux cheveux, un visage doux malgré ce qu'elle laissait penser d'elle, une silhouette agréable ... Une bouche attirante .. Des lèvres enjôleuses ... S'en était trop ! N'y tenant plus, le consultant baissa sa tête en direction de celle de la jeune femme et combla l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux deux . Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle de Lisbon. Celle-ci sourit au baiser et y répondit fougueusement en passant ses bras autour du cou de SON consultant qu'elle aimait depuis tellement longtemps sans jamais oser se l'avouer ! Jane posa ses mains sous les fesses de sa supérieure, dans le but de la soulever . Aussitôt fait, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme afin de ne pas tomber et pour l'enlacer encore plus . Les pieds de Jane commençaient à se rapprocher de plus en plus de la chambre de Lisbon. D'un coup de hanche, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux corps aimants se retrouvèrent allongés dessus. Jane au-dessus de Lisbon, commençait à lui déboutonner lentement sa chemise, tout en lui susurrant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille et embrassant sensuellement son cou .

**_ Jane ...**

Fit-elle dans un souffle alors que ses mains se refermaient sur les draps, les yeux clos, haletante ...

**_ Chhhht ...**

Souffla-t-il alors à son tour, afin de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas obligé de parler pour prouver son désir. Il prenait les choses en mains, elle lui appartenait, depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait ... SA Lisbon ! La chemise déboutonnée, alla rejoindre le sol dans un mouvement gracieux et élégant . Ce fut au tour du pantalon d'aller rejoindre la chemise, puis le soutien-gorge, puis une autre chemise, une ceinture, un autre pantalon, des sous-vêtements puis ... Plus rien . Les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam . L'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, se chuchotaient et se susurraient des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre . La température de la chambre s'était élevée à une vitesse folle, de la buée commençait peu à peu à se voir sur les fenêtres . Stimulé, Jane embrassa une dernière fois la bouche de son aimée et commençait à descendre le long du corps de Lisbon, embrassant chaque parcelle de peu durant la descente . Arrivé vers la partie la plus sensible de la jeune femme, le consultant entreprit de poser ses mains sur chaque cuisses et commençait à les écarter, doucement, sûrement, délicatement, amoureusment ... Ce geste mit l'agent senior mal à l'aise et un gémissement plaintif ce fit entendre. Conscient que la situation pouvait être gênante, Patrick s'était arrêté pour revenir contre elle et la serrer dans ses bras .

**_ Désolé, je suis peut-être allé trop vite ...**

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées, les corps entremêlés l'un contre l'autre .

**_ C'est bon ... Je suis prête .**

Les mots de la jeune femme avaient étés murmurés dans l'oreille de Jane qui, à cette écoute, afficha un sourire digne d'une pub colgate . Ainsi, il reprit la trajectoire menant vers la partie sensible de la jeune femme. Il l'aida à nouveau à replier ses jambes et put découvrir son intimité . Son visage alla bientôt rejoindre celle-ci. Sa langue entra en contact avec le bouton rose de sa supérieure qui, à chaque coups de langues, gémissait de bonheur, de plaisir, tout en se mordant la lèvres inférieure, les yeux clos et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres . Plusieurs minutes d'une intensité extrême étaient passées, Jane avait retrouvé sa position initiale, au-dessus de Lisbon et se décida enfin à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. La suite logique arriva ensuite, dans le plus doux et le plus fort de tous les bonheurs. Jamais ils n'oublieraient cette soirée... Cette nuit ... Jamais Lisbon n'oubliera que son consultant, son ami, était venu chez elle dans le but de l'aider et que, malgré son entêtement et sa foutue fierté ... Il y était arrivé ! Jamais Jane n'oubliera ce jour où il s'était juré de la protéger à jamais, où il s'était juré que, malgré le règlement, il réussirait à l'aimer ... Il y était arrivé !

* * *

><p><strong>Au plaisir de vous revoir, merci de m'avoir suivi malgré mes idées quelques peu loufoques à certains moments ^^ Et à très bientôt !<strong>


End file.
